


落花有意，流水无情。(The flower has intentions, but the water has no feeling.)

by ceenderella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96line are goals, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Tags as I go, Toxic Relationship, asshole mingyu, rating for the language, wonwoo tries to change him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceenderella/pseuds/ceenderella
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo is an average person, and if he was a character on one of his books, he would definitely be the wallflower or the sidekick, never the lead. And he was fine like that, he loves his quiet life, no expectations from others, and definitely no distractions. He has so many hobbies that just cultivating those takes too much time for him. But well, that all ended when he met Kim Mingyu. One who he would say would be his greatest love and greatest tormentor.“I seem to be torn between 'I wish we'd met earlier' and 'I wish we'd never met'.”― Ahmed Mostafa





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or objective criticisms below. And please understand any and all grammar mistakes as English is not my first language. Thanks, and enjoy reading! :)

 

It was a great day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and one Jeon Wonwoo is pulling his hair out. Finals week are coming closer and he is not ready to face it yet. In front of him are his best friends, Wen Junhui not even trying to hide his laughter, Kwon Soonyoung who is equally stressing out, and Lee Jihoon who just shook his head at the others.

 

“How can you not stress out Jun and Ji? Aren’t you even worried about your grades?” Wonwoo asked after thumping his head on their table at the coffee shop for the tenth time.

 

“Chill Won, you probably have the highest GPA among us, I just find it funny how stressed you are,” Jun replied, while trying to smoothen out the Wonwoo’s hair that had gone crazily askew with how much he pulled at it earlier.

 

“What Jun said. And you shouldn’t even be freaking out, I know for a fact you only have Accounting and Tax exam for your finals. Two subjects. Since you’re a genius who freaking got exempted from taking any of your other exams. Meanwhile dumbass over there has all of his exams to worry about and he hasn’t even studied a thing,” Jihoon pointed at their other friend who looked at him with teary eyes.

 

“That’s so mean Jihoonie. I still don’t know why I even have to take Math and Science subjects when I am a Dance major. Just why? I won’t even need it when I graduate,” Soonyoung despaired and proceeded to lay his head down again.

 

“Well, if you got those subjects during freshman year like the rest of us did, you won’t have any problems right now and could have copied off of Wonwoo too. But nooooo, you wanted to be that cool senior that the frosh could talk to before, and now you’re stuck with a bunch of babies as your classmates,” Jun good-heartedly teased their friend.

 

Soonyoung lifted up his head and gave the middle finger to his friend before looking down again. This made all his friends laugh, even the stressed out Wonwoo.

Times like these, Wonwoo is grateful that he was befriended by Soonyoung during their high school days, even if he was an extreme introvert before. And when they proceeded to go to their college, he still stuck by him when he could have left him as he made friends everywhere. Wonwoo is really lucky that he got to be friends with him, who then introduced him to the Theater Works major Jun and Music Composition major Jihoon. Wonwoo doesn’t know where he’ll be without his friends.

 

Wonwoo proceeded to listen as his friends made fun of each other, his worries forgotten. They always manage to lift his worries away and he is truly glad that they are with him. Wonwoo then joined in the teasing, never noticing that his phone had been vibrating nonstop for a while now.

 

“Won, do you have your notes from freshman year? Please tell me you still have them, I don’t know how I’ll pass Bio without it, please,” Soonyoung pulled on his best pouty face and Wonwoo’s heart melted.

 

“I’m sorry Soonie, you know how I don’t keep any notes  that aren’t related to my majors. I have enough notes from my Accounting and English Lit courses though,if you want?”

 

“I don’t have any of those courses. Just kill me now! It would be better than failing senior year!”

 

“Don’t be a drama queen, Soonyoung. We’ll help you revise,” Jun said comfortingly.

 

“Speak for yourself, hotshot. I have enough problems trying to compose fck ton of songs for my finalss. By the way, Wonwoo, did you finish recording what I asked?”  the shortest asked Wonwoo.

 

“Hmmm, I did.  But I changed a few things, I’ll send it later to you. The major chord after your chorus bothered my a lot and so I changed it. Give it a listen later and tell me if it would work better? If not, I’ll record it as you told me before.”

 

“Okay, thanks Wonwoo! I knew I could count on you! Better than those buffoons there anyway,” Jihoon said with a small smirk to the indignation of the said buffoons.

 

Wonwoo laughed hard at what Jihoon said. He knows the latter is only joking around since the two would always lend their voices whenever Jihoon needed it, and he’s just there to lend an ear whenever the smaller is stuck. In his opinion, what he’s doing is of lesser value than what their other friends are contributing.

 

The four continued to joke around and finish their drinks, when finally Jun noticed Wonwoo’s vibrating phone. “Wonu, your phone’s been vibrating for a while now, aren’t you gonna check it?”

 

“Oh you’re right, lemme just see it,” Wonwoo said and his eyes went wide when he got a look at the caller. “Fck,” he whispered and sent an apologetic look at his friends. “Would you guys be angry if I go first? I forgot I need to meet one of  prof for his recommendation for me? I’ll make it up to you guys, next time I promise.”

 

The three friends shoot him a worried look but shooed away, saying it’s no problem. Wonwoo then packed up his things and quickly went out. He answered his still vibrating phone. “I’m sorry Gyu, I totally forgot about our meet-up. I’ll be there soon.”


	2. 2 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is hurt. First meetings are always embarrassing, ALWAYS.
> 
>  
> 
> “If someone keeps bringing you down, perhaps it's time to get up and leave”  
> ― Karen Salmansohn

Wonwoo would never expect roses without thorns in his relationship, he is not that kind of dreamer, but he also didn’t expect rain without a rainbow. And that’s exactly what he feels with his boyfriend right now.

 

“Gyu, Gyu I’m sorry, please let go of my hair now,” Wonwoo pleaded to deaf ears. He had been late to their meet-up and it was his fault, but this was too much, he does not deserved to be hurt like this.

 

“Don’t call me Gyu, you piece of shit! I am still your fucking professor! What? Do you think you are so special that you get a free pass from disrespecting me? Huh?” MIngyu yelled at him, pulling on his hair painfully..

 

“No, no, no, sir, please forgive me! I’ll try to be better next time, just please let go of my hair, I won’t be late anymore! Please!” Wonwoo continued to plead, tears dripping down his face.

 

Mingyu on the other hand didn't stop. He still pulled on his hair, yelled at Wonwoo until he was a crying mess. Wonwoo feels like his hair is being torn apart from his scalp, his cheeks hurt from the slap[ his boyfriend gave him when he first saw him. Finally,it seems like Mingyu has had enough so let go of him but not before he threw him down the floor. “Remember what I said, you filth! The next time you ignore my calls and become late, I would make your life worse!”

 

Wonwoo can’t do anything but lay on the floor and cry. He still remembers the time that Mingyu wasn’t like this, the sweet boyfriend from before that he truly love, not the monster that is in front of him today.

 

_Wonwoo was on his last summer before becoming a uni student when he first met him, his first love. He was their next door neighbor who recently moved from out of town. He was just minding his own business on their front porch reading a book after being kicked out by his mom from the house when a ball came flying at him and his glasses flew off._

 

_“Oh my God! Are you alright?” a frantic voice said beside him, but Wonwoo ignored it in favor of searching for his glasses._

 

_“Yeah, I’m alright, but could you please help me find my glasses? Cause I’m basically blind without them, you see,” Wonwoo said with a wry smile, that the stranger couldn’t probably see._

 

_“Oh, right yeah, umm, are you sure you’re fine? You’re kind of bleeding near your eyes?’ the stranger asked._

 

_“It’s fine, I could disinfect it  later when I find my glasses, so would you please?” Wonwoo turned to the  stranger to what he hopes to be a hopeful smile before turning to feel around him for his glasses._

 

_It went for a while, him blindly searching for his glasses and hopefully, the stranger helping him out. When after for a while that they haven’t seen where his dratted glasses get to, Wonwoo just gave up._

 

_He stood up and dusted the stains on his person. He squinted at the the stranger who noticed what he was doing and also stood up. He can’t see what the stranger looked like but he definitely noticed that he was a bit taller than himself._

 

_“Hey man, thank you for trying to find my glasses with me, but I think it’s a lost cause. I’ll just go inside and clean the wound you said I have and try to find my spare. Bye!” Wonwoo said quickly and didn’t wait for a response. He walked to his front door and opened it. Today must be his unlucky day, because he didn’t calculate the distance and he hit himself with the door._

 

_“Ow,” Wonwoo muttered. He could hear the stranger calling out to him, but he could already feel the blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment so he quickly went inside the house and wish to all the gods there is that he would never get to see that stranger ever again._

 

_“Wonwoo, didn’t I tell you to go outside and-Oh my God! What happened to your face?” his mom screamed and looked worried, or Wonwoo would like to think because he can’t see his mom clearly._

 

_“Sorry Ma, was hit by a ball earlier and my glasses flew off. It probably hurt me so there may be blood on my face right now?” Wonwoo said in a questioning tone, cause he honestly don’t even know how he looks like right now._

 

_“Honestly you boy, I order you to go outside and in less than an hour, you come back bleeding. What should I do with you?”his mom said exasperatingly._

 

_“Never let  me go outside again? It’s a dangerous place outside Ma,” Wonwoo said in a joking tone which earned him a flick to the forehead._

 

_“More like I should envelop you in a bubble wrap so that we could prevent you from having injuries when you go out. Now come here and let’s clean you up.”_

 

_Wonwoo followed his mom to their bathroom to get cleaned up but then a brilliant idea popped into his head. “That would be fun Ma! Imagine, I could roll down the street trying to burst those bubbles! It would be so cool. OW! Ma I was kidding! Please let go of my ear! AHHHHH!”_

 

_It’s been a week now since that happened, the swelling Wonwoo has on his forehead from the door incident has calm down and he finally has some new glasses cause his spare was missing too, his mom blamed it on his carelessness, but it was more probable that it’s on one of the boxes in his room, ready to be shipped to his new room at uni. And since he now look presentable to be seen outside their house, his mom kicked him out again to get some much needed sun on his paling skin, the result of staying up all night to play games or reading until he strained his eyes._

 

_Wonwoo learning from past experience, didn’t stay on their porch. He still gets nightmares of humiliation whenever he accidentally remembers what happened that time, so he chose to do something different today. With his earphones in and music blasting from it, he decided to go to the nearest coffeeshop they have with his book in tow._

 

_And there he was,seated on his favorite place, curled on his knees not bothering with the disdainful faces other customers are sending his way, reading in his own world. It was very soothing and relaxing, it’s been so long since he did this,and with the horror stories of becoming a uni student his upperclassmen said to their batch,this would probably one of the last times that he gets to relax like this for the foreseeable future.._

 

_Wonwoo was nearing the end of his book and his coffee, when a man asked tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look at him and was shocked to see such beautiful features on a man. It was unfair for any gods to create such beauty, the saying “tall, dark, and handsome,” was definitely meant for this man._

 

_“Excuse me, may I sit here?’ The man asked then gestured to their surroundings. “There aren’t anymore free seats, and the one that does have girls that looked like they might eat me alive,” the man said with a shy smile and Wonwoo almost cooed at how cute he looked like._

 

_“Oh sure, you could take the seat, as long as you don’t mind me sitting like this insfront of you,” Wonwoo said with a small smile then went back to his book. As good-looking as the guy is, he is more invested to read about the ending of the story he’s reading. He heard a soft thank you that he nodded at absent-mindedly._

 

_That’s how they spent the rest of their time there, Wonwoo reading (and on his third book and second coffee by that time) and the stranger with furrowed eyebrows and typing furiously at his laptop. When Wonwoo felt that it he spent enough time outside their house, he quietly fixed his stuffs so that he could come back home to his games. He muttered a quick goodbye to the stranger and stood up, but the stranger stopped him from going by holding onto his wrist._

 

_“Hey, I’m so glad you healed nicely,” the man said with a smile, his teeth on display and Wonwoo can’t help but think that they resemble they canines of a dog somewhat, that his mind didn’t really caught what the man said immediately. But when it did, he was shocked and just stuttered._

 

_“Oh, I’m your new neighbor? I thought you recognized me. I’m really sorry for what happened before but I’m glad I didn’t leave you with any lasting scars,” the man said, and Wonwoo blushed. Because here right in front of him is the man he wished he would never see again, but it seems like the gods are again ignoring his wishes._

 

_“Uh,yeah,no worries. Anyway, bye!” Wonwoo quickly said to get away from the man. ‘Great, the one time I meet someone handsome, is also the time I embarrassed myself to death,’ Wonwoo thought to himself._

 

_And Wonwoo tried to forget whatever happened in those days. Refusing to go out of the house even when his mom threatens to destroy all his books in fear of running into his handsome neighbor again. And Wonwoo did forget what happened then, until his first day of Uni that is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please forgive all the grammar, I wrote this on a rush and I really need to go out now lmao. Please leave kudos if your like reading this and I greatly appreciate comments :] Also the first part was a mess, I had a hard time writing that because I don't really want to hurt Wonwoo, but I did say they are in an abusive relationship and it was pretty toxic. I'm really sorry, and please be reminded that this is all my imagination and should not be associated with Meanie in real life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I still need to figure out how to format this though, ugh!


End file.
